He Wasn't
by vous etes belle
Summary: Dimitri isn't as perfect as Rose thought he was. But, someone else is. He Wasn't by Avril Lavigne
1. Chapter 1

**HEY Y'ALL. I don't own Vampire Academy or He Wasn't by Avril Lavigne. Plot: Rose and Dimitri are together but, he's not as perfect as she thought he was so, she goes to find Adrian and he sparks an idea in her head. **

I banged on Dimitri's door and yelled that it was me but, he wouldn't open the door. I huffed and walked back to my room. Lissa came in, sat down on the bed, and she smiled.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm okay. I'm going to see someone." I said, rushed and ran out the door. I ran all the way to the guest dorms across campus and knocked on the door. The door opened and Adrian smiled.

"Hello, little dhampir." he said, and moved out from the front of the door. I stepped in and saw his room was so much more luxurious than the students dorms. He smiled suggestively and I glared.

"I just wanted to talk. Remember, I'm with Dimitri." I said, rolling my eyes at me saying his name.

"What did the big dhampir do this time?" he asked and I told him how he ignored me and never called and never made me feel special.

"He doesn't make me feel wanted like you do." I said, regretting it the moment it escaped my lips. He smiled again and there was an emotion I used to see in Mason's eyes. Adoration and love. I leaned foward a bit and he closed the space between us. His lips were soft and gentle until I deepened the kiss. I licked his bottom lip and he parted his lips obediantly. Our tongues fought for dominance until his won. I tangled my fingers in his hair and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We kissed until I was gasping for breath. He smiled and said, "Just as I imagined." I laughed and linked my fingers with his.

"So, did you hear about the talent show?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I was gonna join but, I don't know."

"Do it. Get back at the other dhampir." he said, mischief clear in his eyes.

"You know what? I will." I said, and kissed his cheek. I looked at the clock and sighed. "I better go."

"Goodbye, Rose." he said and kissed me on the lips, softly and gently. I left his room with a large smile on my face.

***AT THE TALENT SHOW***

"Here's Rose Hatheway singing an original." Lissa said into the microphone and walked off the stage. "Good luck." she said before I stepped onto the stage. The band started to play and I began singing.

_There's not much going on today.  
I'm really bored, it's getting late.  
What happened to my Saturday?  
Monday's coming, the day I hate._  
I pointed at Dimitri but, the audience thought I was just randomly pointing._  
__  
This is when I start to bite my nails.  
And clean my room when all else fails.  
I think it's time for me to bail.  
This point of view is getting stale.  
_  
I smiled at Adrian, who winked at me. Everyone knew that we were an item now and Queen Tatiana couldn't say anything about it._  
__  
I'll sit on my bed alone, staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for._

Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for.

Na na na na na, we've all got choices.  
Na na na na, we've all got voices.  
Na na na na na, stand up make some noise.  
Na na na na, stand up make some noise.

I'll sit on my bed alone, staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
Like I was special, cuz I was special.

Na na na na na.

Adrian got on the stage and kissed me passionately. Dimtri had anger, hatred, and regret burning in his eyes. I smiled at him apologeticly and kissed Adrian one more time before walking off stage with him. We ran out of the auditorium and back to his room where I dreamt of Adrian and mine's future.

**So, yeah, this was sort of OOC but, whatever. I love the song. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two. I don't own VA, though I want Adrian. So, on with the story.**

**ADPOV**

Rose was still asleep in my bed. I couldn't sleep last night knowing my little dhampir was laying right next to me. It felt good to say she was mine. It felt amazing to hear her say she was mine. I went down to the cafeteria to get breakfast. Lissa came up to me, holding hands with Ozera. I smiled and she opened her mouth but, I interrupted her.

"If you're going to ask about Rose, she's sleeping." _In _my _bed_, I thought the last part to myself. Lissa nodded her head and asked if I wanted to sit with her. I politely declined and grabbed breakfast for Rose. When I got back to my room, I set the tray on the nightstand and whispered in her ear, "Rose is in red, never in blue, tough like a thorn, fights like one, too." She yawned and giggled quietly. She sat up and grabbed the tray from the nightstand.

"I'm going to wear blue today, just because you said that." she said, and took a bite of her pancakes. She moaned softly and smiled contently.

"Sure you are." I said. She smirked, set the tray on the nightstand, and like the little devil she is, started to run to her room. I chased after her across campus to the dhampir dorms. I reached her room and the door was cracked. She slipped on a pair of white skinny jeans, a blue, spagetti-strap tank top, one of my shirts, and UGG boots. I crept up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She squeaked and I laughed.

"Did you just squeak?" I asked, laughing.

"Don't forget I can kick your butt." she said and she punched my arm. I laughed again and she walked away.

"Aw, Rose, I was just kidding." I said. She turned towards me and ran into my arms.

"Can't I just be mad at you for a little bit?" she asked.

"Nope." I said and kissed her nose. I set her down and she looked up at me. Her dark brown eyes filled with love, her long, brown hair all crazy from running, her soft skin. I leaned foward and kissed her with all the love I had building up inside me. I smiled and hugged her closer. I felt her smile against my lips and kiss back with all the love she had.

"I'm still mad at you." she whispered breathlessly.

"Sure you are." I said, squeezing her hand. We walked down to the courtyard, it was June and it was a little warm. We sat silently, the only audible sound was the wind and our breathing.

"Are you going to recommend me as your guardian?" she asked, quietly.

"I don't know. Is that what you want?" She looked up at me and smiled. She gave a slight nod. I kissed our conjoined hands and said, "Of course. We can live near Lissa so, that you may visit her. It'll be perfect." She smiled and exclaimed, "Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. We walked back to her room. I sat on the bed and she followed after closing the door. She bounced lightly before settling in to the comfortable bed. I put my hands on both sides of her face and kissed her lightly. She grabbed the top of my neck and entangled her hand in hair. I poked my tongue at her bottom lip and she parted her lips. I was about to make my move when she pulled away and said, "Adrian?"

"Yes, Rose?" I asked breathlessly and dazed.

"There's someone at the door." she said and tilted her towards the door. I groaned and went to the door. I opened it and groaned, "What do you want?"

"I want to see Rosemarie." Belikov said.

"Well, she's busy right now. Come back at, let's say, never." I said, closing the door. He stopped it with his foot.

"What the hell? Go away! Rose is busy and does not want to see you. Goodbye." I said, closing the door before he could stop it with his foot. I turned and Rose was standing there, smiling thankfully.

"Thank you." she said, hugging my waist.

"You're welcome, my lovely Rose."

**YAY! Second chapter is finished. Third chapter in progress! YEAH! WHOO! HOORAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am SO sorry. I promised I would update but, I've been so busy. So this chapter is Jar of Hearts. In Demetri's point of view. I don't own Vampire Academy or Jar of Hearts by Christine Perri.**

* * *

I left Adrian's room in a blind anger. Everything was red and I couldn't breathe. I felt like my heart was ripped out of chest with a rusty hammer. I sat down in the hallway and put my head in my hands. Minutes later, a shadow cast over me. I wiped my eyes and I saw a blurred version of Mia. She had her hands on her hips and a look of pity and disappointment.

"Wow." she whispered, most likely to herself.

"What?" I snapped.

"It'll be okay." she said, her voice soft and compassionate. I looked at her and she gasped. "You look terrible." She swept her hands across my face and hair and smiled.

"Thank you, Mia." I said, smiling weakly. She kept her small hand on my neck, wrapped in my hair. She smiled back nervously. She scooted closer and placed her other hand on my right knee. I leaned foward to get more comfortable. She took that as her chance and she kissed me. I pulled away and my expression went from angry and regretful to confused and a little creeped out. Her eyes filled hurt and regret.

"I'm sorry, Mia. It's just too soon. All I think about is Rose. How beautiful Rose is, how Rose smiles, or how she looks when she's angry. Her eyes, hair, torso, legs, EVERYTHING. She shouldn't be with Adrian. I am very angry and want to punch something." I finished. During my rant, I didn't notice that Rose, Adrian, Christian, and Lissa joined us. Rose sat down on the other side of the hallway, followed by Adrian, who held her hand. My vision turned blood red immediately. Mia placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. Rose seemed just as angry. And I knew for a fact she would punch something.

"How dare you say those things about my girlfriend." Adrian said, calmly. Adrian and Rose were like the calm before the storm. He would be soothing and soft and she would throwing punches and cursing like a sailor. I saw she needed him as much as he needed her.

"I said them because they're true." I said, clenching my fists.

"No they aren't." Rose exclaimed this time.

"Yes they are. I acted that way because people couldn't know about us!" I yelled.

"Adrian wasn't afraid of people finding out about us!" she yelled back.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not Adrian. I'm Dimitri, you know, that guy that you used to love." I spat.

"Exactly," she paused, standing up with Adrian, "used to." She turned and walked away with Adrian following closely. I stood up and Mia followed simultaneously. I paced back and forth. Mia looked at me, concerned. I grabbed her forearms. Fear crossed her face but, she shook it away. I leaned foward and she closed the distance. I released her forearms and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled away.

"I am so sorry, Mia. I have to go." I said and ran away, down the halls and to the guardian wing of the academy. _What is wrong with me?_ I thought to myself as I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews my stories. I know I don't update very fast because high school is a bitch but, I try. Thanks for sticking with me. This chapter is in Lissa's point of view. (: I don't own Vampire Academy.

Rose had been acting weird for about a month now. She'd never be in her dorm and she'd show up real late for lunch. One day, I stood outside her dorm waiting for her to show. It was a minute before curfew when she showed up. She looked surprised and like she had been caught. Her clothes were wrinkled and she looked exhausted. I gave her a questioning look. She smiled and walked into her room without a single word.

The next day she came to lunch on time. Instead of walking over to our table, she walked to where the guardians stood and to Guardian Belikov. He walked her out of the room. I stood up and walked to the entrance where they left. I followed them down the hallway and out into the courtyard.

"Roza, do not be mad at me."

"What if she found out, Dimitri?"

"Rose, she did not find out." he growled at her and grabbed her arm. She frowned and he let go.

"Dimitri, what if she did?"

"Then, she knows and we can't do anything about it." Rose frowned again and she walked out of the courtyard. Dimitri stood and stared at the spot where she stood. I walked back to the lunchroom and sat with Christian. Rose came out of the lunch line and sat with us. I looked at her with sadness and her whole demeanor changed. Stupid telepathic thing. I growled softly and everyone looked at me. Rose obviously felt my anger because she gripped the table so hard, it looked like it was going to break.

_Rose, what's going on with you and Guardian Belikov._ I sent to her telepathically. She shook her head and smiled. I dragged her out of the room and she sighed.

"Guardian Belikov got me good and I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to heal it." she said. I made an 'O' shape with my mouth and nodded in understanding. The bell rang and we headed our seperate ways. Later in the day, when I had classes with Rose, she avoided me. I felt hurt but, I knew it was for a good reason. I sighed and payed attention to the teacher. Adrian walked in with Guardian Belikov and they asked for Rose. She grabbed her things and followed them out. I still had 45 minutes before I could look for Rose. I could only imagine what was going on. Was Adrian snitching out Guardian Belikov? Why was Adrian there in the first place? It was all too frustrating so, I put my head down and fell asleep.

When the bell rang, I jolted awake and ran out the door. The halls filled with students as I raced to find Rose. I knew she was okay, because she was with Adrian and Guardian Belikov. Right? Right. She's fine and I have nothing to worry about. As I walked back to my next class, I saw Adrian and Rose. And what I saw, made my jaw hit the floor. They were kissing! Rose was _kissing _Adrian. Kissing. I was elated Rose found someone she liked but, did it have to be Adrian? He was nice and he did like her a lot. A LOT! He made it known many times. But, now, seeing them kiss. I knew she was in, sorta, okay hands. I got to my class and waited for Rose, so that I could pounce on her and ask her probably a million questions or two.

I know I am a terrible person but, I love cliffies. (: Also, I know it's short but, I also got a little writer's block. Check out my new story Home. REVIEW!


End file.
